How to create a temporary page on Wikihowto and other MediaWiki sites
It is often useful to create a temporary page before contributing your article. Another common reason for temp page is to test out wiki code and seeing how it looks before using it. Steps # Create a user. Its not required, but it does make some things easier #: See: Howto register and log in on Wikihowto and other MediaWiki sites # Its helpful to create a link to the page you want to make and click on the link to create it. You can make this link on your user page. Click the link with the user icon and your user name at the top of the page then click the edit tab as shown below. #* If you want to work as a user #*# In the text box add a link by typing User:UserName/TempPage where {UserName} is your user name and {TempPage} is the name of your temp page. The picture below shows what an edit page would look like with the first arrow pointing in the edit text box. #*# Click the save button at the bottom and you user page will load with you newly created link. #*# The link will show up is red because the page doesn't exist yet. Click on it and it will open the new page for editing. #** If you don't want to create a link simply type in the location box of you browser the url with the page you want to create. For example http://en.howto.wikicities.com/wiki/User:UserName/TempPage. This will open the page that you are going to create. #* If you want to work anonymously #*# you can create a page in the sandbox. #*# type in the location box of you browser the url with the page you want to create. For example http://en.howto.wikicities.com/wiki/sandbox/TempPage. This will open the page that you are going to create. Be aware that there is no guarantee that someone else may alter or delete you temp page # Once you are at your new temp page it should display the text (There is currently no text in this page), Click the edit tab at the top of the page and this will open an edit page for your temp page. # Enter want ever text of code you want to test out in the text box # when you are done or just want to see how it looks click the save button at the bottom of the page and it will open your newly edited page. # If you feel you want to edit it more just click the edit tab and edit it some more. you can edit and save as many times as you wish. # If you like your new page and think its worth contributing click the move tab #* this will open a move page. In the To new title: box enter the desired title of the page and click move. #* For more information on naming conventions, recommended sstyles and other formating advice see: See also *Howto make a howto page *Howto make a object page *Howto make a portal page *Howto make a guide page *Howto edit a howto page *Howto edit a wiki page on a MediaWiki website From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto